Devil Fruits
'Introduction' Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found in the Pirate world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities, depending on the type and variation of the Fruit itself. During the events of Five Worlds War, Devil Fruits were revealed to be supplied in the Coalition Army, and are now accessible to characters from the other worlds. 'Overview' Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare (especially outside the Grand Line), a number of rumors about them have risen, making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are or what they do; this especially applies to people in isolated countries, even within the Grand Line. One running theme with Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably bad, to the point of making it seem like the user had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait, which they will soon become aware of; a person who has eaten a Devil Fruit and gained its powers is known as a Devil Fruit User (能力者 Nōryoku-sha?, literally meaning "Ability User" or "Esper"). The Fruits come in all different shapes and colors, and all Devil Fruits presumably have swirl marks or patterns on them of some kind. The only known exception is the Devil Fruit made by Vegapunk, which had ring patterns on it. There can be only one of each type of Fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of the Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Despite this, the majority of those who have consumed a Devil Fruit have eaten the entire Fruit, as they are apparently unaware of this fact. Swallowing the Fruit whole, as Buggy did, has the same effect. Peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece, such as Kaku and Kalifa did, also works. After ingesting the Fruit, the powers within affect the eater's lineage factor. Devil Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the current generation of the world, including rookie pirate crews, Marine admirals, Warlords, and at least two Yonko, Marshall D. Teach and Charlotte Linlin. They are common in the Grand Line compared to the other four blues. A typical Grand Line Pirate crew will often center around a captain with a Devil Fruit ability (such as the Bellamy Pirates, the Wapol Pirates, or the Foxy Pirates), while stronger crews and organizations will often contain many Devil Fruit users (such as the Whitebeard Pirates, the Donquixote Pirates, Baroque Works, or the Marines). Two of the Yonko (Blackbeard and Kaido) even take this so far as to go out of their way to gather as many Devil Fruits as possible using their own unique methods. Like many series, One Piece follows the trope that a Devil Fruit power also generally affects the clothes that the user is wearing. Paramecia Fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically (for example, Luffy's shirt will never burst a button when his chest is swollen in Gear 3rd, Mr. 1's pants become blades along with his legs, etc.), Zoan Fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after their transformation (Chopper's hat grew big when he was in Monster Point, Jabra's shoes are considerably stretched when in the hybrid form), and Logia Fruit users transform their clothes (and subsequent accessories) to their element along with themselves. As noted by Crocodile, there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison; one such example is the Gum Gum Fruit unexpectedly withstanding the Rumble Rumble Fruit's powers and the Wax Wax Fruit unexpectedly holding back the Venom Venom Fruit's powers. Another surprise also came when the Flame Flame Fruit clashed against the Plume Plume Fruit, equalizing with each other, and then later against the Ice Ice Fruit with the same results. Some Devil Fruits of similar powers have been confirmed to be superior over another, though this in no way means that the superior ability user is stronger than that of the inferior's. Role in Five Worlds War In the Five Worlds War series, Devil Fruits serve as one of the supernatural abilities exclusive to the Pirate World. In the series, those with Devil Fruit abilities have been able to fight on par with those with otherworldly powers based around Reiatsu, Chakra, and Magic. Unlike these otherworldly energies, Devil Fruits hold the advantage in that their powers don't traditionally deplete through continued use. Magic, Chakra, and Reiatsu come in finite amounts depending on how much energy their user can contain, and their levels can be depleted with continued use over the course of a battle. Most Devil Fruits, like Logia types and most Paramecia, allow for virtually limitless usage, though there are a select few limiting factors that can apply to users: # The physical state of the user: If a user is depleted in terms of their own physical energy, it can affect their performance with their Devil Fruit powers or even cancel them out, such as when Luffy knocked out Doflamingo in Dressrosa it made his Birdcage technique disappear. # The user's level of training: Those who have low levels of training or understanding of their Devil Fruit powers are less likely to hold their own in a battle, while those with higher levels of training or complete mastery of their fruit, like Crocodile or Doflamingo, are more likely to thrive due to their versatility and experience. A relatively small number of Devil Fruits do rely on energy that can be depleted over time, such as Trafalgar Law's Op Op Fruit, which requires the users energy for continued use and can even draw from the user's life energy when pushed beyond it's limits. Some fruits simply come with upper limits to their abilities, such as Ms. Valentine's Kilo Kilo Fruit only being able to go up to 10,000 kilograms. Similar to the Pirate World, some Devil Fruit abilities are naturally superior to powers based on Reiatsu, Chakra, or Magic. Luffy's Gum Gum Fruit gave his body immunity to Kakuzu's Lightning Style: False Darkness due to rubber being a natural insulator, Kizaru's Glint Glint Fruit allowed him to phase through various attacks from Laxus's Lightning Magic and Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Crocodile's Sand Sand Fruit allowed him to absorb water spells from Jellal. In other cases, however, otherworldly powers can trump or otherwise nullify Devil Fruit abilities, such as when Shunsui used his Katen Kyōkotsu to bypass Crocodile's elemental intangibility with Irooni and When Sabo sensed danger when Zeref Dragneel tried to hit him with his Death magic Hiniting that it would have killed if it had hit him. 'Types' 'Paramecia' 'Zoan' 'Logia' 'Awakening' 'Weaknesses' 'Trivia' Category:Pirate World Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Fighting Styles